DAYDREAMER
by Houjun Ri
Summary: AU. Sakura Haruno used to be a normal high school student, until the day she decided to be stupid and follow a chase that was going on. Now she has to keep a secret of her fellow classmate Edward Elric who was on that chase!


It was almost as if time had stopped. My heartbeat was accelerating, causing my breathing to quicken. I could tell I was crying silently since I could feel droplets of water roll down my cheeks, and my vision was becoming blurry. Who knew today would be one of those days were everything would just go wrong?

I was actually blaming the rain for this whole mess I was in, but to tell the truth that was just an excuse for my curiosity. If I hadn't been so interested on why a schoolmate was chasing a thirty something year old man, then I really wouldn't have been in this situation. I should have really just let my wondering thoughts disappear, and just follow the path to go home. Being me I really couldn't, I was such a foolish girl.

And here I am, a high school girl, on my knees watching my soon to be murder point a pistol directly at me. You know when people say they could see their future or past flashing by, it wasn't true. I could only see a man's face clearly hesitant to pull the trigger. His hands were shaking causing for the gun to go with his movements also.

Terrified I didn't move one single muscle. I was too afraid to make a move and run away from this abandoned building. If I were to live through this I'd definitely never go to some building that looks abandoned. Unconsciously one of my hands moved forward which was a bad mistake.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" cried out the man as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. I let out a small whimper as I looked down and closed my eyes. We were like this for a few seconds until both me and the thirty year old male looked to the sudden source of noise. Finally the pistol was not aiming at me, but instead at the only door in the room now. "What the hell was that?"

I covered my ears and let my head look down at my lap. It was human instinct really, well at least it was human instinct for me to do. I surely did not want to see a lifeless body in the room. Eyes shut, I could hear the male that was keeping me hostage back a bit my way. That caused me to whimper which was another bad choice I had done.

"Shut up you...!"

The door was probably forced to open due to the really loud noise.

"Stop! Put your hands in the air this instant!"

I didn't dare look up or even open my eyes to see if the cops had really appeared. I was too scared to do anything. Suddenly I could feel a great amount of pain. The male had grabbed a handful of my hair, and I could feel something cold on the side of my forehead. Immediately I opened my eyes, tears still rolling down.

Today was such a horrible day.

"Stay back!" cried the man pulling my hair as if it was a dog leash. "Stay back or I'll shoot her!"

The two blurry figures were keeping a still position. I didn't know how they looked like, but they must be wearing some type of blue clothing. I tuned out the rest of the conversation because I was already feeling nauseous. Perhaps it was the lack of air that this room had. Although even when I was already feeling nauseous, I could still hear that horrible loud sound in the room.

The sound of a gunshot could be heard.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **For You, I

"_Here are the answers of the path._"

* * *

"Are there any questions about the way of choosing the class representatives next year?"

No one answered, causing for the new high school student president to move on with the meeting. The third year student coughed, trying to move on to the remaining business that was on his agenda. The pale boy with long brown hair, flipped a page of his personal notebook and stared at what other topic was to come. The students awaited for the student president to speak. "The last reamining thing to announce is the time we will meet on this upcoming Monday morning."

That caused some student representatives to make a commotion. The male student who was going to be on his third year cleared his throat calming down the room. "I would announce the names who are going to help with the opening ceremony. This list is for the upcoming second years."

Some student representatives looked hesitant, they surely didn't want to help on that day.

"Student representative from class last years class 1-C, Kankur-"

Before the student president could finish, a brunette wearing the school uniform (white polo and black pants) spoke up. "Yeah, yeah. Got it Hyuuga."

Hyuuga Neji narrowed his eyes at the brunette, Kankuro, who was the same year as him. "I would rather not have to be interrupted class representative."

"Hmph," was the response of Kankuro as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway," began Neji giving one last glare at the brunette. "Next is Sasuke Uchiha."

Many of the girl representatives turned to face the black haired prince. Sasuke merely nodded at the Hyuuga, perfectly understanding his role.

"Last representative is Winry Rockbell."

The blond haired female gave a bright smile. "I'll do with whatever I can help with."

Neji shut his note book shut. "Then that is all for todays meeting. I will see those who I have called this Monday morning."

Student representatives began to pack up their stuff. A certain pink haired girl packed up her stuff quickly since Sasuke Uchiha was right next to her. Once her stuff was packed inside, she was daring enough to talk to the 'Prince of Second Year'. She gave a small blush as the Sasuke Uchiha gave her a glance.

"Haruno."

"O-Oh, Sasuke-kun..." the pink haired high schooler, Sakura Haruno, began to stutter. "Wasn't the meeting interesting?"

A curt nod, and he began to head out. Sakura began to follow the teen. "W-Wait Sasuke-kun!"

She couldn't get to talk to the boy anymore since a swarm of female representatives began to surround him. The pinkette sighed, and crossed her arms as her jade-green eyes stared at Sasuke and the female representatives walk away. She always made her self look stupid in front of the Uchiha.

"See you later Haruno-san," said a female voice next to her. Sakura blinked her emerald like eyes as she watched Winry Rockbell dash out of the room. The pinkette gave another sigh as she began to walk towards the shoe lockers. It didn't take long for her to get to her shoe locker. Once placing on her black school shoes she began to head towards the school entrance. She then took the road to the way home.

* * *

"FUCK!"

"Go get the medicals! Ed, get the girl out of here!"

"Mustang what the fuck did you do!"

There were so many voices shouting at each other, that a certain pink haired girl couldn't comprehend. Her jade-green eyes were wide as she stared at the bleeding body. The man was screaming in pain, and she could see his hands twitching. His blood-shot eyes stared at her, almost damning her to hell.

She was roughly pulled to stand up, but her eyes never left the body as she was being pulled away from the scene. Her whole body was trembling as she was taken to another room. The person who had taken her out of the scene made her sit down as he placed his two hands on her shoulders.

"Hey."

She looked up to see a blond hair male with a long ponytail. He looked young, and his eyes were glorious amber. His expression had a worried look, and his eyes were softing as he stared at the pinkette. She recognized this person, but she did not recognize this kind of expression on the male. Shouldn't he have a scowl on? Or show that irritable smirk to his classmates?

He began to question her. "You're ... Haruno right?"

She still had those blood shot eyes staring at her, cursing her soul to hell.

"Haruno...Sakura yeah?"

She grabbed his wrists unexpectedly. The male in front of her stared at her in shock and confusion. Her vision was beginning to blur as she tightened her grip. Soon droplets of water began to roll down her cheeks. It wasn't long enough until the teenager in front of her could her her whimper.

Then there was a loud cry.

* * *

Sakura took out her phone, and began to text her best friend. Her road to home meant passing by the stores every single morning. She didn't mind actually, living near stores only meant she was accessible to by her lunch if she was ever to forget it at home. Just as she was passing, she had made a sudden stop as she glanced down.

There was a ten yen coin on the floor.

The pinkette grinned as she decided to pick the yen up. What a somewhat lucky day!

Just as she stood up, she glanced at the scene before her. A thirty year old had pushed a woman aside as he was running. It was almost as if he was running away from someone. Sakura gave a puzzled look, but then what confused her more was when she saw someone from her school chasing that person. His blond hair was tied in a braid, and he was wearing his school uniform. His face looked determined to catch that guy who had pushed the woman aside.

Just what the hell was Edward Elric, Winry's "boyfriend" doing?

Sakura was a very curious person, so she decided to follow the chase. Her legs began to speed up as she crossed the side walk, and run to the direction that the two people had disappeared to. She passed by people and stores, and they were giving her a curious glance. She ignored them though, she wanted to find out what was going on. Something in her gut told her that something bad was going to happen, but she ignored that too.

Finally she was at in front of an old building. She stared at it for a good minute or two, and she decided to go inside leaving all hesitance aside. Sakura opened the door quietly, and stepped inside. She could have sworn she noticed Edward or the other guy go inside the building. Inside the building was ... well old enough for spider webs to form. It actually looked like an abandoned apartment building.

'_What the hell are you doing here Haruno?_' she questioned herself as she decided to go upstairs. '_You're going to be in grave danger if you take a step closer!_'

Once on the second floor, she was curious enough to open one of the doors. Sakura tried to open it, but it was locked. She gave a sigh, and decided to give up. Perhaps her classmate and the guy weren't here. She didn't even know why she decided to chase them. Stupid. A really stupid decision. She decided to just head downstairs.

"THIS IS YOKOHAMA'S POLICE FORCE. I REPEAT THIS IS YOKOHAMA'S POLICE FORCE."

Just as she was about to head downstairs, rough hands covered her mouth. A cold metallic thing was touching the side of her head.

_Click_.

Her jade eyes widen.

"Y-You better shut the hell up kid...!"

* * *

"I really can't believe you shot him Mustang," mumbled a dirty haired blond man as he was smoking a cig. Jean Havoc scratched the back of his head, as he noticed Mustang completely ignore his statement. "You scared the shit out of the poor girl. Speaking of the girl..."

The raven haired male adjusted his white gloves. "Elric and Hawkeye are currently with her, trying to calm her down."

"Yeah, poor kid," mumbled Jean as he gave a sigh. "She probably thinks the guys dead, when he's really in the hospital being questioned about his actions and all."

"Hmm."

"Mustang how could you!" said a males voice coming out of nowhere. Jean looked around, and finally noticed the source of the voice. He greeted the man that had rectangular glasses.

"Sup Hughes!" greeted Havoc grinning at the married police-detective man. "Hows the family?"

Mustang groaned as he took a seat on his desk. He really didn't have time to hear a two hour long monologue of his friend's perfect family life.

"Oh Gracia and Elicia are great!" said the cheery father man. "But that's something to discus later right now it's about Roy's actions!"

"Mustang," emphasize Roy Mustang as he glared at Meas Hughes with his onyx orbs. "And I did nothing wrong mind you."

Hughes scoffed. "Nothing wrong?" The male crossed his arms, and Jean Havoc decided to excuse himself for coffee. "You scared a poor innocent child! You could have shot her instead of our enemy! That was an unwise choice Roy!"

Roy rubbed the edges of his nose. "Mustang," he emphasized again. "And I repeat I did nothing wrong. If I had given another second, the girl would be dead."

A loud noise of a door opening was heard. This scared coworkers of Mustang and Hughes. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and their eyes stared at the teenager who had made such ruckus. Hughes blinked his eyes, and then crossed his arms.

"Now you're going to get it Roy," said Hughes as he was gleefully looking down at the raven haired man.

The teens amber eyes gave a feeling of utter rage. His breathing was out of sync, and his gaze was at none other than Roy Mustang.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Roy Mustang began to rub his temples. This was going to be one _long _day.

* * *

**A/N:** NEEEEW STORYY! I'm actually excited to write this. It's like a Crime Naruto x FMA AU story! :D Well I hope you enjoy this! Pairings will be ... well unusual, but don't mind it since this is mostly actiony-ish. :] I do not own Naruto or FMA.


End file.
